An Odd Adventure
by writermom44
Summary: Fay Silva finally agreed to take tour of the world with her favorite cousin, what she got was a lump on her head and trip to Middle Earth. She was up to most any challenge, but having several male Tolkien characters making googoo eyes at her was a little intimidating.
1. Chapter 1

The thought of having a wonderful adventure in a foriegn land, was what the travel agent had told Fay Silva. What she got was a trip to a fictional world...

Terrance smiled widely at his favorite cousin, she had finally agreed to go on an adventure with him. He purchased the airline tickets and she paid for the hotel rooms. After boarding the trans-atlantic flight, they read many different books on the places they would be going. Twelve months of non-stop adventure. One year of no work, no due dates, no alarm clocks.

After they landed in Europe, they visited Ireland, England, Scotland, France, Germany and Holland, then went by air again to Asia, there they visited China, India, Japan and flew to Hawaii. Next was South America, Australia and New Zealand.

Fay's story begins in New Zealand...

After taking a shuttle from the airport to a packed hotel, thankful for the reservations, they got settled and headed to have a tour of the City of Wellington.

They stopped at many different shops, restaurants and museums. Next morning they were off to the ruins of the Lord of the Rings films. Fay was excited, she was an avid fan of the books and movies. As they drew closer and closer to one of their stops on the way, she couldn't help noticing a strangely dressed figure standing in the distance watching the bus. From there they traveled to Upper Hutt where the scenes of Rivendell had been filmed.

Fay became very interested, it was one of her favorite cities in the writings of Tolkien, she walked all about taking pictures and touching trees, flowers and structures. All the while she had the same feeling that someone was watching the tourists. Unknown to her, the stranger was only watching her.

Terrance ran in to the small building, Fay was taking a picture of, "The bus is about ready, don't make them wait again. Last time the driver said one more chance and you walk. That is you will walk, I'll still be on the bus." Terrance lectured her.

"I'm coming, I just wish we could stay here longer. I could walk in this area forever." Fay stated dreamily.

"Good, you won't be disappointed when you get stuck here then." Terrance stated. Fay waved him off and he ran quickly toward the waiting bus. Fay turned to exit as will, but a twinkle of light caught her eye and drew her deeper into the small structure. As she stooped to touch a beautiful sapphire pendant, she felt herself get dizzy, then something smacked her hard on the back of the head, soon she was unconscious on the floor.

Fay awoke in a cold dark place, she sat up and looked around, her eyes slowly becoming accustom to the dim light. She was in a forest, cold, hungry and scared. She rose and started walking, feeling as though someone or something was directing her where to go. She came to a high closed gate and she knocked several times. The gates soon opened and she was face to face with a tall grey haired man, he wore long robes and had a floppy hat on top of his head, next to him stood a pair of handsome twins. She smiled thinking they must be reenacting the scenes of the beginning of the Fellowship.

The elderly man greeted her with a slight bow and seeing that she was cold and looked to be lost, he invited her in. Fay smiled and looked about herself in awe. Everything looked so like the movies and books described it. When the three men led her into another open area, she saw the other characters. Only they looked much like the movie characters, with certain differences. The elves were much taller than the others. The hobbits, the size of children and the dwarf shorter than Fay's five foot stature. When her eyes rested on the one she knew to be Legolas, her breath halted. He was well over six feet and was looking at her with unbridled curiosity.

The character that was protraying Elrond came near her and bowed. He looked oddly at the slight woman before him. She was intoxicating, her size, her pale cream skin, clear and perfect, brown eyes that seemed to encase those who looked in them with a velvet comfort. Hair the color of mahogany, dark, soft and shining. He cleared his voice and stepped away.

"Welcome to Rivendell, I am Elrond." He stated and bowed once more.

"Hi, I'm Fay Silva. From Pearl River, New York. I've missed my ride." Fay stated smiling pleasantly."

"I'm sorry to here that you were left behind. He turned and soon was talking to the group standing about. "Lady Fay Silva, is lost and needs guides and protectors to lead her safely to the Lady of Light in Lothlorien." Elrond stated.

"She can come with us." Frodo's character stated and smiled at the pretty woman. Fay smiled in return, still feeling the stare of Legolas on her body. She turned and their eyes met affecting Fay's ability to speak and think coherently for several seconds. The look in the Elf Prince's eyes was fire, pure and simple. Not an angry fire, but a passionate fire. After finding her tongue again she went to the Gandalf character, and stood near him.

"I think introductions are in order. I am Gandalf the Grey, Lady Fay. It is a pleasure to have you accompany us." Gandalf stated and motioned to the next man. Fay curtsied to Gandalf and turned toward Aragorn.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, welcome Lady Fay, I am at your service." Aragorn stated with a lordly bow. Fay smiled and curtsied. Although making a curtsy with a pack on your back was rather off balancing, she did quite well.

"It is a pleasure to make your aquaintance, Master Aragorn."

"At your service Lassie, I am Gimli, son of Gloin." The dwarf stated with a bow.

Fay smiled and bobbed a curtsy. "It is a pleasure, Master Gimli."

"I give you my protection and service, Sweet Lady. I am Boromir, Son of Denethor, Lord of Gondor." Boromir took Fay's hand kissing the knuckles as he bowed over it.

Fay smiled sweetly and curtsied as low as she could to the Lord of Gondor. How she wished that his end wasn't so emminant. He truly was an amazing man. "It is a pleasure, Lord Boromir."

Frodo stepped forward and smiled at the pretty woman. "We are hobbits, Lady Fay, I am Frodo Baggins, this is Samwise, Pippin and Merry." Frodo stated and held out his hand to the woman. She shook hands with him and smiled. The other hobbits did likewise, accept for Merry. Who kissed her hand and smiled shyly. But soon Pippin began his teasing. Fay laughed softly.

"It's very nice to meet you all."

Next she was led before Legolas, she had feared meeting the handsome elf. He looked too handsome, and rather snooty. He bowed low to her, then took her hand, looking up into her eyes.

"I am honored to meet you, lovely Lady Fay Silva. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, of Mirkwood." He then kissed her hand sweetly, his eyes never leaving hers. He continued holding her hand as she curtsied to him.

"Pl-Pleasure, to meet you, your highness." Fay stated nervously, bowing her head in respect and to have a release from those eyes. It didn't last long. Legolas took his other hand, hooked a finger under her chin and gently raised her head to meet his eyes once more.

"Please, I prefer Legolas." He stated softly and smiled at her.

"Legolas, I shall commit that to memory." Fay stated and smiled sweetly, she was grateful that he was not as arrogant as she had thought.

After the introductions food was served and Fay was given a small room for the night.

The elves had given Fay a beautiful traveling cape and boots, although they were those befitting elflings more than an adult woman. She kept her jeans and flannel tartan shirt. She had put her sturdy hiking boots in her large backpack that she had kept with her through the void. Or should she say, she was allowed to keep. Although she really wanted to get her hands on the throat of the person who had cold conked her in the head. She could still feel the lump where what ever hit her had compacted her skull. She supposed that it would make them laugh to know she wanted to ring their necks.

The elves had also asked her what weapons she could use. She was amazed that she was allowed to choose. So she chose a bow, with a quiver of arrows and a long knife. She had been quite proficient with the bow from age seven and up, since she was in four H and didn't have a place to keep animals, and didn't like to cook or bake yet. Although now she was a wonderful cook. Thanks to her late mother. The knife she chose specifically for usefulness, instead of protection. Being an avid outdoorsman, she new the necessity of having a good sharp knife. She slid the sheath onto her leather built, along with her trusty pocket knife, and small leather pack, which contained her compass, metal container of wooden matches, flint and steel, throat lozanges, aspirin, and fishing hooks and lines. Inside her large aluminum framed back pack she had her first aid kit, a book on edible plants, several changes of socks, underwear, bras, large ziplock bags of snacks, instant coffee, tea bags, sunscreen, sunburn ointment, deodorant, sugar, creamer, dehydrated MREs, toilet paper, toothbrush and paste, in addition to several other needful items and some feminine products. A small compact folding shovel and a hatchet hung on either side of the bottom of the pack, with her nylon sleeping bag in the center. The bag looked to be heavy, but really only weighed about thirty-five pounds loaded. Her canteen, she hung about her neck and put the quiver and bow over the other side. She left the small room she had been given for the night and returned to the square from the night before.

As she entered on to the square the Fellowship looked at her walking so effortlessly with such a heavy pack.

"Lady Fay, perhaps it would be best to put your burden on the pony." Elrond advised.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond, but I am capable of carrying my own, the pony looks as though he has enough of a burden already." She answered and went to the pony and began stroking his neck, he nickered at her in greeting and bumped her arm when she stopping petting him, she continued immediately, smiling at the sweet, gentle animal. "You're such a sweet boy." She crooned to the pony.

After a short speech form Lord Elrond, the Fellowship, plus one, began their perilous journey throughout middle earth.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked on and on that first day, Fay was very grateful that she was an athletic person. She loved to hike and was good at it. She sipped periodically from her canteen. The men of the fellowship smiled as she kept up with them, always looking about, with her spirits high,her mood being contagious. The hobbits sang and joked, Aragorn hummed.

Legolas, Boromir, Gimli and the hobbits seemed to be enchanted by the woman. Aragorn himself noticed her natural beauty, creamy perfect skin like his Arwen, but much shorter. For her shortness, though the woman had strength and curves. He was sure that hadn't been missed by the other men. The thing he liked about Lady Fay was her soft brown eyes, like those of a doe. Gentle, kind and intellegent. She never whined, never cried out in fear of scurrying animals. Quite the opposite she ran after the little creatures, giggling and catching a few, stroking them, than gently returning them to their places, even the snakes and spiders did't seem to bother her. Gandalf laughed each time she ran after another animal, shaking his head. Gandalf, Aragorn knew already loved the girl as a father to his child.

As night grew on them, they stopped to make camp. Lady Fay took her pack off, unfastened an odd silky bed roll from her huge pack and rolled it out. Everyone, including Aragorn was amazed how soft the bedroll was. She sat down on it and removed her boots, shaking dirt and pebbles out of them, then put them back on. She dug through her pack and took out a strange clear package and opened it.

She removed a large thin slab of something brown, then went to each of her new companions and gave them an equally large piece.

"Jerky, dried meat. Very good for keeping your energy up." Fay stated and broke off a piece and began chewing it. The others did likewise and were amazed at the amazing taste, especially Gimli.

"Tis, better than salted pork." He stated and ripped off another piece with a pleasant look on his rosy face.

After she went back to her pack she took out two more clear bags and opened each taking out a handful of odd looking objects each. Then as before she shared her snacks.

"Dried fruits and nuts, pretzels and m & ms." Fay stated and gave each a hardy handful from each bag. They tried each and savoured the lushious flavors. Aragorn could see Legolas smiling contentedly watching the pretty maiden and munching on the items she had given him.

"You are very generous, Lady Fay." Aragorn stated to her.

"I was taught to be generous, its how my dear mother was." Fay stated and smiled sadly.

Aragorn nodded his head, understanding that her mother had passed from her. "Your mother did a fine job raising such a sweet daughter. She is undoubtably very proud of you." Aragorn added gently.

"Thank you, Sir." She stated.

Aragorn patted Fay on the shoulder. "You are very welcome among us. You are no hassle, we do not have to wait for you and you seem to take to the wilds as though you were born to smiled and looked up at Aragorn.

"Lord Aragorn, I am very used to being in the wilderness. I walk the mountains of my homeland often, I have learned the art of the bow from a very young age. I travel by foot constantly and love being on horseback as will." Fay told the Ranger.

"You are a very accomplished woman." Aragorn stated.

"But can she cook?" Boromir interrupted with a mischievious smile.

"Very well Lord Boromir, as well as bake and sew." Fay stated with a quick curtsy.

"Then you are the perfect woman. A woman who can do all those things is worth more than her weight in gold." Boromir stated bowing his head to her.

"Can you swim?" Pippin asked jokingly.

"Yes, very well, Master Pippin." Fay answered.

"Can you sing?" Merry added.

"Alittle Master Meridoc. Though I am not as talented as others." Fay answered modestly.

"Sing us a song then!" The two youngest hobbits yelled joyously.

"I will try." Fay stated nervously, and cleared her voice quietly. She chose her favorite Enya song.

May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie utulie

Believe and you

will find your way

Mornie alantie

A promise lives within

you now

May it be the shadows call

Will fly away

May it be you journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utulie

Believe and you

will find your way

Mornie alantie

A promise lives within

you now

A promise lives within you now...

When Fay had finished the song, she looked up and smiled. The hobbits all had tears running down their cheeks, Gimli's cheeks and nose were redder than before, Gandalf, Boromir and Aragorn hung their heads, Legolas just stared at the woman, he had never met a woman who could do what ever was asked of her. Her song had touched his heart, though tears were not common to elves, he felt the heat of them behind his eyes. Her voice was beautiful and sad, he loved the song, but wished to know how she had learned the elvish words Mornie utulie _(darkness has come) _and Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen).

"That was beautiful, Lady Fay. Brought tears to this old wizard's eyes." Gandalf stated as he put a fatherly arm on Fay's shoulder. "You are a woman of vast talents, that is for sure."

Gandalf smiled and went to his own bedroll near the hobbits.

"The song was so beautiful, but sad in a way." Samwise stated and bowed to her, as did Frodo with a sweet smile. Pippin bowed then moved aside, watching Merry as he took Lady Fay's hand and kissed it, as he bowed. "Good night, My Lady." He stated sweetly and sincerely. Fay smiled and touched her hand as if hold the kiss on her skin. Merry smiled wider, then turned as Pippin began teasing.

"Oooh Merry's in love!" Pippin screeched as he ran around the camp with Merry right be hind him trying to quiet him with his fist.

"My Lady, you are so, so perfect." Boromir stuttered and walked off as a tear began to escape his eye.

"Thank you." Fay called after him sadly.

"Boromir is distraught, he is very far from his home. Your song brought all of his, our feelings to the forefront. Though it was very beautiful. Where did you learn Elvish?"

Aragorn looked at Fay and smiled curiously, Legolas stood nearby.

"I am a historian in my homeland, as will as a student of ancient languages." She stated then looked quickly at Legolas with guilt in her eyes. "Forgive me, if I have offended you, Prince Legolas. Speaking your language with out your leave." She bowed her head with regret.

"No, you have done nothing wrong. I loved your song. It was so beautiful and touched my heart. Your voice is like a soothing cloud." Legolas stated and took her hands in his. "Boromir is right, you are perfect." Legolas smiled. Fay blushed several shades of red from her forehead to her toes.

"Good night Lord Aragorn, Prince Legolas, I should be getting ready to rest. I need to." Fay stated then moved her hands around and blushed.

"Oh yes, there are many bushes, just stay close to camp, dangers are about in the night." Aragorn stated and smiled. He wondered how a young woman could feel embarrassed so much, then he looked at Legolas, and noticed that he still had Fay's every move in his sight. Aragorn smiled, hoping his friend had finally found someone he could really love and who would love him in return. Fay seemed perfect for his woodland friend. Kind, gentle, loving, generous, melodious, talented, and very intelligent.

Fay walked a ways out in the bushes and relieved herself then heard the trickling of a stream and went a few more steps to the small trickling water source, she rinsed her hands and drank the sweet clean water. As she was rising she heard foot steps and crouched low, creeping behind a small bush, she sighed in relief when Boromir crouched at the stream and drank. Fay didn't want to startle him so she called his name quietly.

"Boromir?" She stated. He looked up and saw the enchanting young woman.

"You should not wander so far from camp unattended." He scolded, then smiled at her.

"I needed to relieve myself and then I heard the trickling of the spring. It was such sweet fresh water." Fay stated and blushed. "Will you walk with me back to camp, I want to apologize if the song was offensive to you." Fay stated.

"On the contrary, it made it's way into my heart. So lovely." Boromir stated and began to walk along side Fay. They kept a foot of open space between them. Fay knowing how prim and proper people were in this type of culture. When they entered the campsite everyone looked up, but none said anything, Fay was grateful she had studied similar cultures. Legolas on the other hand, was not under such cultural bias. He enjoyed contact, from grasping hands to caressing. Fay decided she would go to her bedroll, but the handsome elf had other plans. He held his hand out to her and waited until she came over to him. Then he took her hand and led her into the forest.

"I have first watch, and wanted some company." Legolas explained as they strolled away from camp.

"Oh, of course." Fay stated and smiled. After they were around fifty feet from the camp. Legolas stopped and turned, he put his hands on her hips and lifted her onto a tall rock, then jump upon it himself. He sat down next to Fay and leaned his shoulder in to hers. Smiling, then kissed her on the cheek. Fay blushed sweetly. As they stood watch, they talked softly.

"Do you miss your home, Lady Fay?" Legolas asked the pretty woman.

"Not so much, my family isn't close anymore. I have always wanted to be in the wilds like this. Being inside has never been my favorite thing. Animals, nature, history, trees and plants are what I love." Fay explained.

"You are much like the Elven race, they treasure nature and all that is in it. You said that you enjoy riding horses." Legolas watched Fay as she was looking up smiling at the stars.

"Oh yes, I love riding horses. Horses are so beautiful and proud, I have rode since I was a child, and any time I get a chance to I don't pass it up. My mother once said that I could ride before I could walk." Fay smiled and Legolas saw a tear roll down her cheek. He could feel her emotions changing. She missed her mother very much.

"My mother has gone from me, as well. I think of her everyday. She brought so much cheer to my life." Legolas stated and leaned toward Fay softly wiping the tear away with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mother passed several years ago, but I will always love and miss here dearly." Fay stated then smiled at the handsome elf. "You are very sweet, you have gentle eyes." Fay blushed and quickly looked down.

"Thank you, My Lady." Legolas smiled widely. "You also have a sweet temperment and have beautiful brown eyes. I could get lost in them." Legolas leaned in, Fay saw that fire in his eyes again and wondered if he was planning on stealing a kiss, but a twig snapped and they both went on guard.

"It's just me, Master Elf. I'm beginning to think that I'm loosing my ability to sneak up on people." Gandalf chuckled as the pair relaxed. "I'm here to relieve you until Aragorn is ready to take his watch. Get some rest, we have a long trek ahead of us." Fay smiled at the old wizard and he winked at her, watching as the Mirkwood Prince took the girl's hand once again. "Love at first sight, oh to be young again." Gandalf murmured to himself smiling.

As they walked hand in hand back to the camp, Legolas smiled at her. "Our talk was very nice. I bid you good night, My Lady." Legolas kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. Fay smiled in return and as they let go of each others hands she watched him walk to his bedroll. She went to her own then and crawled in to her sleeping bag. Staring at the stars above she drifted to sleep, always aware of her surroundings. Feeling three pairs of eyes were on her several minutes after she had went to sleep.

As light broke on the horizon Fay rose to the sound of the sweet songbirds, she went to relieve her bladder then noticed several outcroppings of sorrel growing near the beautiful spring, she pulled up many handfuls, then noticed several other plants she recognized and quickly gathered them. On returning to the camp she started a small fire and began cooking a wild breakfast in her little skillet she kept in her pack. She added some of her jerked meat and a little water. Soon others were rising to the scent of her cooking.

"What is that your cooking, Lady Fay?" Gimli asked as he sniffed the delicious aroma.

"Mountain stew, Master Gimli." Fay stated with a sweet smile. He held out his cup and she poured him some tea. Samwise brought plates over with a smile and she filled each one for the men and herself, grabbing a couple of corn dodgers from another bag she had retrieved from her pack, she place two of the biscuits on each plate.

Gimli quickly took a spoonful of the stew and smiled. "What did you put in it? It is very tasty." He said as he took another mouthful.

"Sorrel, mushrooms, jerked meat, wild onions, wild potatoes and rose hips." Fay stated with a pleased smile.

All the men in turn smiled as they at the stew and biscuits. Gandalf again smiled at the remarkable woman. "You are very resourceful, Lady Fay."

"Thank you Master Gandalf." Fay stated and went to wash the skillet at the stream, as she knelt using grass to dry the skillet she heard footsteps and carefully looked behind her to see Boromir, walking her way.

"Lady Fay, I wish you wouldn't wonder off, with out being accompanied." Boromir stated sternly then smiled. "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, I am amazed at how you could make something so delicious, so quickly."

"It's nothing, really. Just knowing what goes well together." Fay stated and smiled in return. She rose and they walked back to camp.

After repacking her pack and rolling up her sleeping bag, she attached it to the bottom of the pack. The men all smiled at her and thanked her for the meal. She began to blush from all of the male attention.

Merry came running up to her with his hand behind his back. She smiled as she saw him approaching. When he got to her, he brought his hand in front of himself and it was full of lovely wildflowers of every color.

"Oh Master Meridoc, they are lovely. Thank you." She stood and took the flowers and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and ran back to the other hobbits. Of course Pippin began teasing the poor hobbit again and found himself being chased once more. Fay giggled and quickly pulled some long dry grass, wet it down and wrapped it around the stems, then hung the flowers upside down on the back of her pack, so they would dry and she could keep them as beautiful as they were at the moment.

As the Fellowship packed up and headed out, three sets eyes never left Fay. Legolas watched all about the group, but always came back to Fay, Boromir kept his eyes on his surroundings as well as on her and the other was little Merry. His heart beat fast, everytime she smiled at him. When she had kissed him after he gave her the flowers, he nearly burst with joy, although Pippin had to wreck his mood.


	3. Chapter 3

As their journey continued, Fay walked beside Gandalf for several miles then lagged back so she could walk next to Frodo and Sam. She felt for the hobbit. He had such a burden to bare. Far heavier then any pack. Knowing the outcome of the story, she knew he would accomplish his task. She had sworn to herself, that all knowledge she had would be kept secret. She inwardly mourned the things that would soon befall the Fellowship. She had also decided, that if the Lady of Light allowed it, she would very much like to remain in Middle Earth. She was happier than she had ever been before. She had no use for the trappings of the modern world. Her mother had told her several times that she had been born in the wrong century. Fay had always loved being in nature, computers and other electronics made her nervous. She used to dream of being in the old west or in Sherwood Forest with Robin Hood, or in Camalot with King Arthur. Riding horses, archery and hiking were her favorite things.

As they neared the start of their second day of the trek they made to leave camp, to the annoyance of the hobbits, Aragorn and Gandalf had told them that it would have to be a cold breakfast. No fire, they were out in the open and the enemy had too many eyes looking for them.

Fay went to the hobbits and tried to relieve their stress. "Aragorn and Gandalf know what their talking about. We are not hidden. If any stumble upon us we will be at their mercy. Best thing to do is make the best of a bad situation." Fay stated and went back to her pack. She then removed four candy bars, four puddings with plastic spoons and took them to the hobbits, since they were acting like children, she would pacify them like children.

After giving the sweets to them she took out dried fruit and jerky and shared it with the men. They were pleasantly munching when Boromir went to the hobbits and began to teach Merry and Pippin to defend themselves. As they play fought about the camp they tripped up Boromir, and when Aragorn went to aid the hobbits he was put down as well.

Gimli and Gandalf laughed as the hobbits were jumping around smacking the men with the sides of their small swords. Legolas and Fay sat on a rock together, shoulders just brushing. Fay looked into the sky and touched Legolas' hand, "Look!"

"Take cover, crebain out of Fangorn and Dunland!" Legolas called Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin, Aragorn dove over and pulled Frodo and Sam out of sight, Gandalf and Gimli ducked for cover, Legolas grabbed Fay's hand and pulled her under a near by over hanging rock. They stated hidden for most of the day, the crebain, flew over them now and then, when the sun began to set they broke cover and set out. They walked only stopping to relieve themselves, then starting again. As they moved on through the night Frodo, was lagging behind, Sam walking with him as the other hobbits were also becoming worn from the ardjuace journey. As the moon rose the once wide rode, now was only a trail. The mountains in the distance were cast in dark shadows. Fay was also feeling the non-stop pace, but she lagged back only to keep the hobbits company and be closer to Legolas who was their rear guard. As Frodo looked up a large shadow seemed to block out the light from the celestial orb. The others soon noticed it as well if only in a feeling. Nothing else untoward happened that night.

At the rise of dawn they stopped and rested until the night and again they trudged. For two more nights they marched, climbing slowly and steadily as road led to the hills. By the third morning they could see Caradhras rising ahead of them.

"Winter is growing behind us, snow lays low on the hill sides. We will soon be upon the way to Redhorn Gate. The weather is getting worse, enemies are all about, but the winter chill maybe a worse threat. Your course may have been faulty Aragorn." Gandalf stated sternly.

"Faulty maybe, but no other passes are open to us. Danger abounds, but we must press on." Aragorn answered. "We know not who the men of this land call master."

As the afternoon came closer Aragorn and Gandalf talked of the passage over the mountain, they knew what ever way they took would be perilous. As the evening drew near they began their onward trek. The higher they got the worse the weather was becoming, soon the wind was blowing so hard that the hobbits were having a hard time keeping upright. Fay did her best to walk on, her hair making her furious, she pulled it back and wrapped it in a bun securing it with a hair tie she wore on her wrist. She now wished that she had brought her down parka.

"I hear a foul voice on the air." Legolas stated as they walked higher still.

"Saruman!" Gandalf hissed then began casting counter spells to ward off the demonic one of the White Wizard.

As they began near the edge of the cliff wall, all accept Legolas were having troubles. Frodo fell and searched about himself for his burden. The others looked behind to Boromir holding the ring in his hand and gazing at it.

"Boromir give the ring to Frodo, it is his burden." Aragorn stated. Although the Gondorian didn't seem to hear the Ranger.

"Give the ring back!" Aragorn yelled.

"I care not for the trinket." Boromir stated dropping it in Frodo's outstretched hand as he strolled by, fluffing Frodo's sopping hair as he went. Frodo put the chain back over his head. Eyes weary as he watched the retreating back of the Gondorian. Aragorn also watched Boromir, as did the others. Fay lowered her head sadly, he was such a good man, but the ring's evil power was beginning to take over him.

They strode on, as they began creeping along the edge an avalanche came at them. All survived, but the hobbits were freezing. As they dug themselves up the sound of the crebain was heard again.

"We must take refuge, we need to go into the Minds of Moria." Gandalf stated.

"It is an ill omen." Boromir stated

"Mines do not worry me, it's what lives within them that gives me pause." Fay stated feeling apprehensive, for she knew what was coming next.

"Fret not, Lady Fay. I will protect you." Gimli stated and stood alittle taller, grasping his axe tightly.

"As will I, fear not sweet lady." Boromir offered and smiled at her. She smiled at both and then looked away sadly.

"You will be safe, _a'mael_." Legolas stated as he came back to her.

"I fear for the hobbits. They are so cold." Fay stated smiling sadly at Legolas.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "_A'mael_, fear not they will be protected." Legolas took her hand and caressed her cold fingers. "You are freezing, _a'mael_. Come, Gandalf has something to warm you."

Gandalf stood passing a leather flask about to all. "Drink only a mouthful each, it is miruvor, the cordial of Imladris. It is very precious. Pass it around." He stated and started with Frodo, when it got to Fay, she took a mouthful, then passed it to Legolas. "Ambrosia, the drink of the gods." Fay murmured about the sweet thick liquid.

"What is Ambrosia, _a'mael_?" Legolas asked.

"It is a drink made from the nectar of beautiful flowers. It was said in the histories of my homeland, that no mortal could just drink once of it." Fay stated pointing to the hobbits who were begging Gandalf for more.

"Ah, you are very wise _a'mael_. We have stories as well of miruvor." Legolas stated taking her hands in his once again. "You are not as cold, the drink works fast. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, physically, but not mentally. The mines are not a good place. I sense much darkness and hate in there." Fay stated drawing herself closer to Legolas. "Why do you call me, beloved?" Legolas paused, forgetting her knowledge of his language. He smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Because, you are." Legolas stated and smiled brightly. Fay blushed and smiled back.

"That's very sweet. I think the others are ready to take on the mine. We should follow, _mela_." Fay stated and led him by his hand, his stunned look made her giggle, then he smiled like the sun.

"You called me Love." He stated near her ear.

"Yes. Let us survive the mine, _mela_. Then perhaps I will call you _melindo_." Fay stated with purpose. Legolas only smiled wider. Fay loved his smile, and if he became her lover, she would be the happiest of women.

"You two are far to happy to be entering a dark mine. What secrets do you hide from us?" Gimli teased.

"Oh, just using knicknames for each other." Fay teased back.

"I have one for the elf, how about Goldielocks? Or Pointy ears?" Gimli laughed as the elf glared at him, but then smiled knowing his friend was only teasing.

"Come friend, we greet the dark." Legolas stated and put a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

As the Fellowship made their way down to the door of the mine, all of the events from the book and movie were threading through Fay's memory. She kept close to the cliff wall in the shadows, when Pippin began tossing stones in the water, she grimaced.

"Come away from there, Pippin. You must not disturb the water." Aragorn stated. As the door opened to the word Mellon, thought of by Frodo wanting to know the word for friend in Elvish. The door opened and as it did the dark water began to quake and ripple, soon long tenacles were writhing about looking for those they could snare and drag to the murky depths. Everyone ran to enter the mines, but a tenacle ensnared Frodo's leg and was dragging him away. The other hobbits and Fay grabbed onto him, as Boromir and Aragorn battled the creature with their swords, while Legolas took his sharp twin swords and cut the tenacle that had Frodo. They were able to get through the door, but the angry creature began destroying the entrance, bringing many tons of rock and debris down over the opening.

"Now we must go on, our exit is gone." Aragorn stated and began to follow the old Wizard. As they walked through the dark expanse, then soon stopped.

"We will rest here." Gandalf stated on the wide area only yards from the entrance.

"Is there a problem, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked the old wizard.

"Yes, I have forgotten the way, we shall rest and while you do, I will try to remember the way to go." Gandalf stated and sat on a flat top boulder. The others did as was bid them and rested. None except the hobbits slept soundly. On rising Gandalf stood and smiled somewhat.

"I have decided which way to go. The straight on is not safe, the left passage has a foul smell, so we will take the right passage." Gandalf stated and began walking the others walking behind him looking about in apprehension. They started going up the ramp like passage and all hoped that soon they would be through. Unfortunately, they had to pick up speed for the sound of goblins could be heard in the depths. As they went on Gimli began to get excited and ran noisely onward turning into a passage off from the one they were on. Aragorn and Gandalf tried to call him back, to no avail. They followed hastedly when he screamed out in anger and pain. What they found was the poor dwarf standing among the skeletons of his fallen kin. His hand on a tomb. Gandalf came in and read _"Balin Son of Fundin Lord of Moria." _

Gandalf looked saddened that his old friend had fallen here. He took up a huge book and began to read the last passage. _"We cannot get out, we cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and Second Hall. The end comes, drums, drums in the deep. They are coming..." _Gandalf stopped and looked about. Gimli shook with rage and sorrow. Pippin getting curious tried to pull an arrow from one of the skeletons causing the corpse to fall into a deep shaft taking a chain and bucket noisely with it.

"Fool of a Took, next time just throw yourself down and save us the misery." Gandalf glared at the shocked hobbit. Then came the drums for the deep, Legolas and Boromir looked out the doors.

"Orcs, many of them." Legolas called.

"They have a troll." Boromir ran back through the door and threw them shut, Legolas and him barring it with a large timber. They readied their weapons and waited, very soon the doors began to vibrate and break apart. As the orcs came in they all fought even the hobbits, Aragorn and Legolas took on the Troll. Fay shot arrows, fluidly at the orcs not missing any she aimed at. When her quiver was empty she ran about pulling arrows out of the dead orcs and sending them into her new targets, this went on until they were beginning to see a space to escape.

As they moved to the entrance a spear was plunged into Frodo's chest and he fell. Things began to move in slow motion, Fay went toward Frodo, but jumped back when the sting of an orc's blade slashed across her thighs. Anger took her and she grabbed her long knife and began slashing any orc in her path. Bloody and seething she retrieved her arrows and went to the poor hobbit. Aragorn withdrew the spear and picked up his limp body. They ran, faster then they could have thought they could. The sound of orcs and goblins behind them.

"Put me down, Aragorn, I'm ok. I can walk." Frodo stated, an amazed Aragorn stopped in his tracks and looked at him with awe.

"How can this be, I saw the spear, I removed it from you." Aragorn stated with wonder. Frodo opened his shirt front and revealed the shimmering white shirt beneath.

"Mithril, no wonder laddie. His shirt is made Mithril." Gimli stated in awe, for he had not seen mithril for a very long time.

As they came to a bridge Boromir stopped quickly looking straight down to the abyss, the bridge had been destroyed. Legolas ran as Boromir moved aside and launched himself over the rift. Then held out his hands to Gandalf who did likewise, Legolas grabbing his arm as he teetered on the edge. Each followed suit, even Fay, then Aragorn with the little injured hobbit. They ran on and stopped as they heard a strange roaring and saw a glowing of fire all about the mine. Gandalf stood staring behind them.

"We must run!" Gandalf called and they all turned and ran faster. The creature jumped and landed on the bridge with a crash, Gandalf turned and held his staff up. "Keep running!" The creature was huge and terrifying, a demon from the abyss. "It is a Balrog. Terror from old." Gandalf stood his ground as the creature came nearer. "You shall not Pass!" Gandalf called to the creature. Then struck his staff on to the bridge making the stone shatter. The Balrog with all of its massive weight began to break through the crumbled stone. Gandalf sighed and went to turn, but the whip of the Balrog lashed out and grabbed his ankle pulling the kindly old wizard to his death.

"Gandalf, No!" Frodo and Fay called in unison. As Gandalf was nearly at the end of his grip on the ledge, he looked at the others.

"Fly, you fools!" Then he was gone. The others ran, Legolas grabbed Fay's hand and raced on. Aragorn grabbed up Frodo and Gimli took up Sam, followed by Boromir carrying both Merry and Pippin. They ran and ran, soon seeing a dim light. As the light grew larger, they knew they had found their way through. As they exited the mine, they all went to their knees, trying to catch their breath. All were in mourning for their fallen friend, but Aragorn knew they were far from safe.

"We must hurry on." He stated and began to walk.

"Let them rest! They have been through so much." Boromir stated as he tried to comfort Merry and Pippin.

"We cannot. Danger is to close on our heels. We must go on, Gandalf would want us to keep going. To get to safety." Aragorn stated, the others could see the saddness in his eyes. They nodded and began following Aragorn, who was now their leader.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked on and on, soon finding themselves in a forest. As they walked Gimli whispered to Frodo. They rounded a bend in the wood and were met by several bowmen, aiming their arrows at their hearts. Boromir, Legolas and Gimli went on guard, Aragorn smiled and greeted the Lothlorien Elves. The leader walked forward and grasped forarms with Aragorn.

"We heard the Dwarf's breathing, before you even entered the wood." The elf leader stated with a smirk. Gimli grumbled and hefted his axe, making the surrounding elves on guard once more.

"Gimli, lower your weapon we are among friends. "Everyone lower your weapons. This is Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien." Aragorn introduced his friend.

"The Lady of Light wishes to speak with you. But the dwarf must be blindfolded." Haldir stated.

"Blindfolded, I never heard of such a ridiculous notion!" Gimli stormed.

"That is a bit much, if he must be blindfolded, then we all will be." Aragorn stated. The elves blindfolded them and led each through the path to Lothlorien. Legolas needed no help, even blindfolded he could find his way. He led Fay along and after they were all inside, the blindfolds were removed. Gimli was still angry.

As Fay removed hers, the Marchwarden walked by and looked at the woman. His breath seemed to stop. He looked as if he was swimming in her eyes. His gaze so fixed. He only looked away when Legolas made a throat clearing sound.

"And who is this lovely creature, we knew of hobbits, a dwarf, an elf and a man, but not of a woman. You are most welcome in Lothlorien My Lady." Haldir bowed and took her hand kissing the knuckles. As he raised his head he seemed to become engulfed in her eyes once again. Legolas became more irritated by the moment.

"Excuse me, Lord Haldir, I am very tired. Is there somewhere I might rest myself." Fay asked sweetly.

"Forgive me. Of course, but the Lady of Light needs to see all first. Come this way." Haldir stated and held his crooked arm out to Fay, she looked back at Legolas for what to do and he motioned her to do as she was bidden. They walked to a beautiful courtyard surrounded by lawn, stunning trees and flowers of every kind. Fay was enchanted.

After the Lady of Light entered with Celeborn her husband. She greeted the Fellowship and asked them to come to her. With her mind she bid Fay to wait for a private meeting. Haldir was to take her to a flet where she could rest and then show her where she could freshen up.

"You know my name, though I did not catch yours." Haldir stated smoothly.

"Lord Haldir, I am Fay Silva, daugher of Errol, of Pearl River, New York. I am pleased to meet you." Fay stated and curtsied to him. It was not the most graceful of curtsies, but the pack was feeling like it was full of bricks and her feet were terribly sore. Haldir smiled and led on, her arm draped through his.

"Here is a flet for you to use, I will return to take you to where you can freshen up a bit." He bowed and backed away closing the door behind him. Fay looked about her temporary dwelling, it was beautiful. Three walls were that of a tree, the other was only a balcony overlooking a beautiful spring. Vines and flowers wove their way across the filligree expanse of the top of the alcove, hanging down like a living curtain. Fay parted the vines and stepped out on the balcony. The air was lighly cool, the stars twinkling above, casting reflections in the rippling spring that fed into a small pond. Fay breathed in and out slowly, this was surely her eutopia.

After a while she re-entered the room, and began digging through her pack. Removing everything and laying them in several different groups. She took a pair of underwear and matching bra and set them on the pillow, then re packed her belongings with her hiking boots at the bottom, then clothes, first aid box in a large flap pocket on the inside right, her folding handle skillet in the opposite side, MREs, went in next on top of the clothes, then her several packs of snacks and so on. When everything was neat she sat on a comfortable chair near the bed and waited.

She didn't have to wait very long though, as if sensing she was ready, Haldir knocked and she opened the door.

"Ready to freshen up Lady Fay?" Haldir bowed his head slightly and offered his arm once again. She carried her small undergarments in her right hand and put the other through his right. He led her down a sloping hall and out to a hedge concealed alcove. A beautiful natural hot springs lay before them. Steam slowly creeping across it in the light breeze. An elleth stood head bowed waiting to assist her.

"I will leave you in the care of Maerwen." He bowed to her and slipped away. Fay went to the edge of the pool and began to undress, her legs were tired and sore from the slashes received in the battle with the Orcs. Pulling the fabric of her jeans away from the wounds was painful. Maerwen stepped forward and grabbed a soft cloth and wet it in the pool, rang it out and went to Fay, gently moistening the wounds to help remove the fabric without tearing the skin worse. After Fay had her jeans down to her knees she sat on the soft grass and removed her borrowed boots, then took the jeans off. She stripped the rest of her clothes and entered the pool, slowly walking down stone steps. The water felt amazing against her tortured flesh. Maerwen stood nearby, her hand out in case the lady needed her.

A large dish of soaps and oils sat near the edge of the pool and Fay took a pretty rose shaped bar and began washing the days of dirt and sweat away. She then used the soap to wash her hair. She dunked to rinse several times then swam a few laps. The hot water relieving tension in her body. As she rose, Maerwen held a large bath sheet out for her and Fay climbed out and let the young woman wrap the warm cloth around her. After putting on her under garments, she turned and let Maerwen help her sit on a low chair, Maerwen dabbed ointment on the wounds and bandaged them.

After returning the medicine to a small cupboard near the hedge, Maerwen returned with a gown of ivory with silver trim and a pair of soft slippers. She helped Fay dress and brushed out her long hair. After braiding her hair in a fish tail braid, Maerwen laced little flower through the braids. On finishing the young elleth stood back and put her hands to her face.

_"Lle en vanima, Bainwen"_ (You look beautiful, Fay) Maerwen gasped. _"Haldir, ho hoon lindua ten' lle." _(Haldir, his heart sings for you.)

Fay's mouth dropped open in shock. _"N'uma, amin caela ah melindo." _(No, I have a lover.)Fay stated, hoping the girl understood her sloppy pronounciations. Maerwen looked sad, then nodded and smiled softly.

Haldir cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

"Are you ready, Lady Fay?" He called softly.

"Yes, thank you." Fay stated and waited for him to enter. He stopped as he saw her.

_"Vanimle sila tiri." _(Your beauty shines bright.) Haldir stated holding his hand out to her, she took it and he placed it through the curve of his other arm. "I hope the one you love, is worthy of you. If not I am here." He stated softly, a sad look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Haldir. You are very gallant." Fay answered and smiled. They walked back to the main square where Galadriel stood waiting for her. Haldir walked her to the Lady of Light, he kissed her hand and retreated.

"Come child, we shall walk and get to know one another." Galadriel stated. As they walked they came to a beautiful park like setting. Walking the path, they talked of the histories of each others homes. Then Galadriel turned and smiled at the much smaller woman.

"You wish to know why you were brought here." Galadriel stated.

"Yes, Lady Galadriel."

"Your purpose is to help the Fellowship, and bring love to one who walks a lonely path." Galadriel smiled. "So far you have done well, but your quest may become more complicated, for several others also will be enchanted by you. You must choose wisely."

"Why will it become complicated?"

"Because many follow a lonely path." Galadriel sighed, "but only one is your true mate. Only he will, always stand fast, even when his heart is breaking."

After several more turns about the park, talking of the beauty of nature and wonders of their worlds Galadriel stopped once more, one of her Lady's maids came forward with lovely shaped mints, Galadriel waved her hand to the dish and Fay took two. "You are allowed to remain in this world, it is your choice. Since your own world holds nothing more for you. You have a caring nature that this world will need. Go and join your friends, Haldir will take you to them. If you choose to stay in Lothlorien, Haldir will be overjoyed. Although he will understand if you choose to follow the Fellowship." Galadriel smiled and kissed Fay on the forehead, then turned and walked away. Haldir came immediately and led her to her companions.

"Until we meet again, _Lirimaer_." (Lovely one) Haldir bowed and kissed her hand, then turned and departed. Legolas did not look pleased.

When Fay turned and smiled at her companions and their company, she heard many gasps. Several of them were elves she had not yet met. One in particular, smiled at her and moved so she could sit near Legolas. He was very handsome, although she thought he was prettier then most women. He whispered something to Legolas then walked toward the door. Legolas was left with a frown on his face. The pretty male elf bowed to Fay and winked at her. She just looked rather startled. Which seemed to make Legolas relax.

"I think I should go and change." Fay stated sadly and turned to leave. Legolas was up and at her side before she had taken more then two steps.

"No, don't go. You look lovely." He smiled.

"I don't want to be the brunt of jokes. I don't like being made fun of." Fay stated nervously.

"No one thinks badly of you. Erestor was just betting me, he could make you love him with one wink. I was quite worried, he is good with ladies, but you looked more startled than anything." Legolas stated and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"He is too pretty." Fay giggled. "I would feel ugly next to him."

"Never, _Cormamin lindua ele lle, lle naa vanima. Amin irma lle_." (My heart sings to see thee, you are beautiful. I desire you.) Legolas purred close to her ear. Fay blushed deeply.

"_Lle lakwenien_?" (Are you joking?) Fay looked into his eyes, searching for any humor.

"_N'uma, melamin, lle naa vanima. Amin uma irma lle_." (No, my love, you are beautiful. I do desire you.) Legolas gazed into her eyes, with yearning and love.

"How could you desire me. We just met." Fay stated as a tear escaped her eye.

"_Melamin_, elves love only once, forever. You are already in my heart, soul and mind. _Amin mela lle_." (My love),(I love you.) Legolas' eyes never left hers. He brushed away her tear and kissed her lips tenderly. Fay blushed and placed her hands on his shoulders. He smiled and kissed her again with more pressure. Moving his lips slowly with hers. When he moved away he smiled and licked his lips, "You taste of mint."

"Galadriel gave me lovely mints. Do you like mint?" Fay stated then blushed at her question.

"Yes, I like mint very much." Legolas took her hand, "Come, you must be hungry. Merry has probably fainted from seeing you." Legolas chuckled and led her to the veranda where the others were teasing Merry.

"It's just a little infatuation, he has with me." Fay whispered to Legolas.

"I know, but if he gets any more persistent, I may have to put him in his place." Legolas joked.

"Jealous?" Fay smiled and winked at him.

"Always, any man, no matter how small or big looks at you and I am jealous. I wanted to put an arrow in the Marchwarden and Erestor." Legolas stated honestly.

"Don't worry, you have no competition. Haldir, already made his play." Fay stated softly.

"What did you tell him?" Legolas asked just as softly.

"I told him I already have a lover. Is that alright?" Fay looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Worry not, you said the right thing. You were truthful. What did he say in return?" Legolas looked at her and smiled.

"He said if I wasn't happy, he would be here." Fay answered. Legolas smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I will try to keep you happy." Legolas stated and led her to the table. They sat next to Frodo and Sam. Aragorn and Gimli greeted them with nods. Merry smiled at them and didn't seem upset, to Fay's relief. She was glad he was a happy soul. Boromir was not present.

"Where is Boromir?" She asked Aragorn.

"He is troubled as of late. He will return after he finds himself." Aragorn smiled and waved it away. "Enjoy your rest, we will be staying a while.

As they sat eating the songs the Elves of Lothlorien sung were of remembering Gandalf.

"Do you know a song that would honor Gandalf?" Merry asked with a sad smile.

"I will try to remember a suitable song for our dear friend." Fay stated sweetly. After several minutes, Fay began to hum, then starting singing...

See the sun's last glimmering ray

Fading fast to end our day

Though I long for you to stay

Spirits call and you obey

You'll fly far from me

Though in truth you're still home

Sail across the sea

Nature blooms where you roam

When trees grow

And leaves show

My heart goes with you

Hear the hush when 'ere you sigh

Sorrow weeps down from the sky

Though we've whispered our good-bye

Everywhere you go am I

From this life you'll flee

As the draft grows so cold

Oh, and now you're free

Feel the future unfold

As winds blow

The breeze shows

My heart goes with you

When streams flow

All shores know

My heart goes with you

You'll fly far from me

Though in truth you're still home

Sail across the sea

Nature blooms where you roam

When trees grow

And leaves show

My heart goes with you...

Fay ended the song and looked up, she was amazed that several elves had joined them while she had been singing. Haldir included, he gazed at her with a sad longing. Erestor, smiled and touched his heart then his forehead and bowed to her. The three other elves, Fay did not recognize. They were of course tall and fair. They smiled and bowed their heads to the pretty woman. The two elves sitting next to Aragorn, smiled and raised their glasses to her. Aragorn, Gimli and the hobbits were wiping at their eyes. Legolas took her hand in his and held it to his heart. Looking in his eyes she was lost. His love for her shown deeply. When Fay looked back toward the entrance only Erestor and Haldir remained. They came forward and took seats at the table. Neither taking their eyes off from Fay. Legolas' heart under Fay's hand started beating faster, the look in his eyes becoming possesive.

"Your song touched us, Lady Fay. Are you sure, you don't have a little elven blood in your veins?" Erestor spoke his flirting eyes constantly scanning Fay's form.

"I have Gaelic blood, which some say they came from Men and the Faire Folk of my land. I thought it to only be legend." Fay explained.

"How many seasons have you seen?" Erestor asked.

"Twenty-one, why?" Fay looked confused at the beautiful male elf.

"Then we shall have to see, we elves stop aging in our early years. If you have our blood in you, you may also stop or slow in aging." He stated and bowed his head to Legolas and her, then stood and left. Haldir remained looking at Fay with longing. He then looked at Legolas and seemed to sending him a silent message. Legolas frowned, then looked at Fay. who was smiling sweetly at Gimli, offering him her cloth napkin. He looked back at Haldir and shrugged. Haldir smiled and began to rise. Fay looked at him then. The look in his dark eyes were full of love and respect.

"My lady, until we meet again, I must go relieve my men." He smiled and bowed then left.

"What is going on?" She looked at Legolas, who didn't look angry, only amused.

"I'll tell you later." He stated with a smirk. Fay's mouth fell open and Legolas chuckled.

After they had all eaten their fill, the Fellowship separated and went to their dwellings, tents and flets. Galadriel thought the hobbits would be more happy in soft beds, she was right of course. Legolas had a flet near Fay, Gimli and the men took the tents. Legolas led Fay to her flet and stopped at the door. He kissed her hand and smiled, stroking her cheek with his free hand.

"I need to speak with you, but I wonder how you will take what I have to say." Legolas smiled and kissed her nose.

"Can you come in, will etiquette allow?" Fay asked.

"Yes, I can come in. Although, I may need to escape quickly." Legolas broke into a grin.

"That bad, huh?" Fay asked, not able to keep from smiling herself. "I have an open balcony."

"Very well. After you, _a'mael_." He stated, then followed Fay into the room. After shutting the door, she turned, to find him already on the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Fay asked shaking her head.

"Making sure I can jump without hitting the water." He grinned mischieviously.

"Just tell me, what's going on. It can't be that bad. Can it?" Fay looked at him trying to get some clue, but he just kept grinning. She crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her toe on the floor.

"Alright, no need to get angry. Yet." He winked and sat on a seat in the corner of the balcony.

"Legolas!" Fay stated in frustration.

"Okay, Haldir wants you to be his wife. As do I." Legolas paused.

"This I already knew. Keep going." Fay stated hands on her hips now.

"Haldir has made me an offer of protection, for you. You would remain here with him, until I return. Knowing that you love me, he may try to persuade you to change your mind. I told him that he was presuming to much. I will not make you stay behind, I have seen you fight, you are steadfast and strong. I saw when the filthy orc cut your legs. You didn't drop and cry. You became even a stronger fighter. You have chosen me, if you choose another, I have to accept that. I love you, I do not say that loosely. I have never found another I was so drawn to. As for Erestor, he might be right, you might have Elvish blood. So what do you think?" Legolas asked looking much to confident. Fay smiled and couldn't help looking at his body.

"One, you're right, I won't stay behind. Two, I do not love Haldir, I love you. Three, the orcs hurt Frodo, I tried to get to him, when that other one slashed my thighs, it pissed me off. Four, Erestor makes me nervous." Fay stated everything very thoroughly.

"I figured that's what you would say. I noticed Erestor startles you with his behavior." Legolas stated and smiled, holding his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to him and patted his lap. She smiled and sat on his legs. "I need to explain our courtship. I am of age, so I need no permission to marry, whoever I please. We will become engaged when I place a promise ring on your finger and you place one on mine. Our engagement lasts up to one year. Although, some have had shorter engagements. Others may not understand me choosing a human hybred. But it manly has to do with the fit of our souls, hearts and minds. Ours fit together very will." Legolas stated his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, then why is Haldir still interested in me?" Fay asked getting confused.

"Because most elves consider human women to be fickle. Not able to stay loyal to one man. Haldir is hoping on it." Legolas stated.

"Not likely, he is nice, handsome and a warrior. But so are you, except you are more caring, sweet and funny." Fay stated and put her forehead against his.

"Thank you." Legolas laughed.

"Galadriel said it was my choice if I stayed here or not. She did tell me that I could remain in Middle Earth, if I wanted too."

"That's wonderful. I don't have to find a way to your world then to bring you back." Legolas laughed.

They sat like that for a long time then returned to the room. Legolas took Fay in his arms and kissed her deeply, caressing her back and shoulders.

"I will see you tomorrow. I have to leave before I can't." Legolas stated fire in his eyes once again. Fay smiled and watched him go. She then plopped on the soft bed and shook her head. "Men!" She said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Strong sexual themes. Passion and Longing. Read at your own risk. Explicit.**

"You must choose! Me or the elf! You can not have us both! Choose! A tall blonde man stormed at Fay. He was beside himself with sorrow. He looked at the finger bruises on her shoulders, hanging his head in shame he began to fall to his knees. She watched, he was handsome, tall and muscular. She could feel where his fingers had been. She didn't think he had meant to mar her flesh, he just got so frustrated when she wouldn't speak to him. She had tried to explain, she had touched her throat, the place where the bandage was still covering. He hadn't understood. She was scared for her love, he had been gone for hours. Again Fay tried to make words come out, still only able to make slight sounds. The brutality of her capture had been terrible, she smiled inwardly that she was able to take a few out of the world, although rather wickedly. When the man had found her she was laying in blood, the blood of the orcs she had slaughtered. He had picked her up and brought her to his home, but the healers could only do so much. Time was the only healer to help her voice...

Fay sat up startled covered in sweat. Where had the dream come from. Or was it a preminition. Who was the man, and where was Legolas? She rose and put on a robe over her gossamer gown. She ran quickly to the park like setting that Galadriel and her had walked and she begged the Lady of Light to come to her. Within minutes she was at her side with her lady's maids.

"What terrifies you child?" Galadriel stated stroking Fay's dark hair.

"A dream, or a preminition. Legolas was not there, a man was. He said I had to choose, but my voice wouldn't work. I had a bandage about my throat, and I could remember being taken by orcs who had hurt me." Fay stated and began to panic. "Who was he?"

"Do you feel a pull toward him?" Galadriel asked concerned.

"Yes, something in me cries out for him. I don't know why." Fay tried to understand the dream.

"I think that, the man in your dream is the one I warned you of. The man who walks a lonely road. He needs you, he wants you, he may try to take you by force. Legolas will fight for you or he will leave you with the human. What happens I can not see for sure. This future is not yet fixed. You have to choose what the future brings. You need to be careful what things you do, even if it means trying to save those you love." Galadriel walked with Fay about the lawn. She stopped quickly and looked at Fay, if you are having preminitions... how old are your parents?"

"My mother passed when she was in her late seventies, in a car accident. My father is still alive and remarried in Boston." Fay stated.

"How old did your mother look? Your father?" Galadriel waited.

"My mother looked her age. My father though, he never seems to show his. Mom said he got face lifts, but I don't know how he could afford them." Fay explained.

"Did you ever ask your father his age?"

"Yes, he would never tell me."

"Did you ever meet his parents?"

"No, he said they were already dead."

"Does he have pictures of himself in your world that wouldn't be realistic with his age?"

"Yes, but he said that he looked exactly like his father."

"Does he have facial hair?"

"No he shaves it off, actually he never has stubble either."

"What is his name?"

"Errol Silva. Why?"

"Errolyd!" Galadriel turned and looked at Fay with shock.

"I have a picture, a likeness of him."

"May I see it?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes." Fay took a locket that hung from a long chain about her neck. After opening it, she handed it to Galadriel.

Galadriel stared at the picture and looked quite stern. Fay stepped back. "Fear not, you are not who I am angry at. Your father is not who he claims to be. His name is Errolyd, and he lived here in Middle Earth, in Rivendell. He is nearly as old as Glorfindel. He went missing, nearly one thousand years ago. He had been delving into magic. He was consumed with material things. Many times he went before the council of elders. Then he was gone. Now I see him in your face, only you are very small. Was your mother small?"

"Y-yes, she was an inch shorter than I. She use to tell me that her people were not tall, she was taller than Gimli though." Fay stated.

"So your father married a human. He was always fixated on humans. Had many friends of them. That is where he got his lust for power and gold." Galadriel stated. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"I have a step-sister and step-brother, my father remarried. His wife is seven or eight inches taller than me. So are my step-siblings."

"How long were your parents together?"

"I don't know, until I was five or six. It seemed much longer though."

"I don't think you are twenty-one, I think you are probably closer to fifty or sixty years. You look mature, but have no lines in your face, your skin does not burn, bruising does not last long."

"I'm a half-elf, half-human?"

"Yes child, you are." Galadriel stated. "I believe that Errolyd has been with many different women. Which is not our way. What was your mother's name?"

"Fenna Albright, she told me I was born in the wrong century."

"Did she ever tell you who her father was?"

"Yes, I met my grandparents on her side. They were Albert and Lilian Albright." They died over, wait, how could I have met them. I must be older than they told me. Why wouldn't I remember though."

"I think your father has the ability to put what he wants you to believe in your mind and take out what he doesn't, since you have come here. Your powers are beginning to grow."

"Should I tell Legolas." Fay asked nervously.

"If he is the one you love, yes tell him. You can tell anyone you wish, this is your birthright." Galadriel stated and smiled. "I can see you are excited, run and tell him."

Fay turned around in a circle bowed then raced away. When she reached her flet she walked the few doors down to Legolas' and knocked. He opened the door immediately.

"What is wrong, a'mael." Legolas looked at her with worry.

"I had a strange dream or preminition. I was in a place and you weren't there. A man said I had to choose, you or him. I tried to tell him, that I choose you, but I couldn't speak, my throat had been hurt by Orcs. I woke up in terror and went to find Galadriel. She looked at my locket, that holds a picture of my mother and father." She showed Legolas the locket. "Galadriel told me that his name was Errolyd and he went missing over one thousand years ago. She said that I am half-elf."

"I did think it odd that, you didn't get sun or wind burnt. Your skin is still creamy and pale. So how old does she think you are."

"Fifty, perhaps older." Fay stated.

"I am over two thousand. We will have a very long life together." Legolas smiled brightly.

"Odd that you don't have pointed ears. Perhaps..." Legolas stated then got a mischievious look on his face. He leaned and ran his tongue along the edge of Fay's ear. He watched as she trembled, growing flush. "You seem to have sensitive ears though."

"Oh my, it took a lot of well power not to jump to the ceiling." Fay stated trying to shake off the feeling.

"When I take you to meet father, I will find out who your father was."

"Galadriel says he is as old as Glorfindel.

"Then father is much younger then he. Was he from Rivendell?"

"Yes, his hair was the color of mine."

"I wonder why he fled to your world? Did Galadriel have an inkling?" Legolas looked at his love and waited.

"Yes, she said that he was delving into magic, I take that to mean black magic. She said that he craved power and gold. He also has been with several women." Fay told him.

"He was very misguided. It happens sometimes." Legolas smiled and stroked her arms.

"We will make sure to keep guard against orcs, when we leave, if they were to take you they would not live long." Legolas put his arms around her as if sheltering her.

"Legolas, in my preminition. I knew I had slaughter many of the orcs who captured me. What scared me, was that you weren't there." Fay explained.

"A'mael, worry not. We will be more watchful. I will not leave you." Legolas picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room, tucked her in her bed and sat on the chair nearby. He watched her sleep all night, until the light of dawn when she woke.

"Have you been here all night?" She asked and stretched.

He smiled at her as she uncovered and went to the other side of the room and behind a blind. She did her morning ritual and soon returned to Legolas. As she went to walk past him he reached out and grabbed her on to his lap. They laughed until their eyes met. They forgot everything else and were kissing deeply before they could stop themselves.

Legolas, drew back his hand from her thigh. "I'm sorry, I don't usually attack people like that."

"It's okay, I don't usually throw myself at men." Fay smiled and fanned herself.

"I had better go, a'mael, before I lose control. I'll be back to walk you to breakfast." He quickly turned and left, latching the door behind him and walked to his flet. Once inside he went to his bed, trying to relax enough to get his hormones under control, something was wrong. Not many elves acted like this. Although not many elves were attracted to humans or half-humans. Arwen was very much in love with Aragorn. It seemed to make elves more virile when they took to humans. Something about the scent, the touch, brings tingling to their skin. Knowing that she was only half-human, he began to feel even more attracted to her. Harder to keep himself in check. He decided take her to breakfast. He left his room and went to hers, knocked twice, no answer.

"Just a minute." she called then all he heard was a crash. He slammed the door open and burst inside. He looked around, then went to the blind. He looked behind to find her on the floor in her under clothes, picking up soaps and salts that had fallen in the crash. It was too much, the thin white fabric leaving nothing to the imagination. His resolve snapped and he was at her side, lifting her up and kissing her with unbridled passion. He couldn't seem to stop, his hand on her backside while the other was in her hair. He walked to the bed and laid her down and crawling after her.

"I need you, I can't take it any longer." Fay looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, we'll have a lot of years to be together." Fay stated and kissed him on the cheek.

Legolas looked at her and smiled, "I'm sorry, a'mael. I can't wait. I need you now!"

"It's okay, I just want to do things the right way so there won't be any regrets."

"I don't think I would ever have regrets, I want to be one with you." Legolas, stated and ran his fore finger under her bra strap, then sat up and looked at Fay. She lay before him, looking perfect, with her expanse of dark hair all about the pillow, her eyes clouded with passion. He stripped off his clothing, he leaned down and took her lips again. The passion tore through him, drowning out everything, but he and his lover. He lowered and kissed down her body, taking a breast in his mouth, sucking lightly.

Legolas awoke with a start, his body misted with sweat. His body raging with hormones he never knew he had. Beginning to calm down, he looked about his flet. "A dream, only a dream. What was going on?" He shook his head and rose, he never had dreams about intimate encounters before. He thought of Fay and his body grew aroused. Soon he would have to make her his mate. If this continued he wouldn't be able to be around her without causing a scene. He needed to speak with someone. He left his flet, in search of someone to help him understand. He only had walked for a few minutes when he saw Galadriel. She looked at him and beckoned him to her.

"Tell me young Legolas, what troubles you." She stated.

"I have had a most odd dream." Legolas stated softly.

"Yes, you and Fay are becoming quite close. You need to decide, is she the one for you, or is she meerly an infatuation." The Lady of Light stated.

"I have no decision to make, I already know she is my one. My only one. I have never had feelings about anyone as strong before. Just thinking of her I am out of control." Legolas confessed.

"Then you must make the bonding. You are welcome to wed within Lothlorien. It would appease your father when you see him that you were surrounded by elves." Lady Galadriel stated smiling.

"Yes, we must." Legolas stated firmly.

"Remember, it must be Fay's choice as well. She cannot be forced to wed you. It would be nothing, but regret." Galadriel explained.

"Do you think, does she love another?" Legolas looked scared and his fists clenched.

"I believe she is drawn to another, but I do not believe it is love that draws her, perhaps pity of his sadness. I am certain she loves you and only you." Galadriel stated. "But she must be ready when she takes the vows."

"I will talk with her, I am suppose to walk her to breakfast." Legolas stated.

"I think that you should have Aragorn or Gimli bring her to talk with you and I. If you are alone with her too much, you will not be able to resist your urges. Elves can resist much, but when love is concerned, the passion sometimes takes over. It happens very seldom, and only to those who are truly in love." Galadriel stated and put a hand on the younger elf's shoulder.

"Very well, I will have Aragorn bring her here." He stated and immediately went to find his friend. After explaining to Aragorn, the Ranger went straight to his task.

At the knock on her door, a fully dressed Fay answered it to find Aragorn standing on the other side.

"Where is Legolas?" She asked worry in her eyes.

"He has asked me to bring you to meet him. He said we must hurry." Aragorn stated and smiled.

"Yes of course." She closed the door and walked quickly beside Aragorn. He led her to the park where Galadriel had been, there Legolas waited with the Lady of Light. Fay went to him and smiled at them both. Aragorn turned to leave, but was called back by Galadriel in his mind. He returned to them and stood quietly, waiting.

"I have brought you here to decide what we should do about a certain concern, Legolas is having." Galadriel stated with a hint of a smile.

"What's the matter?" Fay asked worry etching her face.

"I want to marry you, now!" Legolas nearly yelled his words. Fay looked stunned then smiled brightly.

"Now, here?" Fay asked looking at her love with a sweet smile.

"Yes, what do you want to do?" He looked at her, smiling, but concerned.

"That would be very nice. As long as you don't worry what your father will say." Fay agreed. Legolas broke into a broad smile.

"I am grown, he can say what he likes." Legolas stated.

"Of course, I'll marry you." Fay stated and smiled at her love.

"Very will, for two weeks, we must ready for the wedding. You are not to see each other in that time." Galadriel stated.

"Two weeks?" Legolas and Fay asked together.

"Yes, that is the condition, if either of you have changed your minds, that gives ample time." Galadriel stated.

"Very well." They stated in unison.

"Fay will have to pick a Lady's maid. Legolas you will choose who you want to be your watcher." Galadriel stated.

"I pick, Aragorn and Gimli." Legolas stated, knowing that the watcher would then become his bestman. He would not leave Gimli out of the happiest day of his life.

"I pick, Maerwen. She was kind to me." Fay stated.

"Yes, but she wishes for you to stay and marry her brother. Although, she seems to understand your love for Legolas. Very well."

"Maerwen is Haldir's sister?" Fay asked.

"Yes, his youngest." Galadriel stated. "Starting from this moment, the prenuptuals begin. Leandra, will take you to your flet and wait with you until Maerwen joins you. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli will be with you at all times. You must move into the tents on the grounds though."

Legolas and Fay watched each other until they could no longer see each other. Leandra kept a steady eye on Fay, never allowing her out of her sight until Maerwen burst in the room, looking out of breath. "My Lady, I am honored that you have chosen me." She curtsied to Fay and smiled brightly. Leandra left and returned to Galadriel. Fay had no clue that the next two weeks would be days of endless temptations.

As soon as she woke in the morning, Maerwen dressed her and did her hair, then walked with her to a grand hall and had breakfast with Haldir, he was very gallent and charming. Staying with her and Maerwen all day. The next day they had breakfast with Erestor, he too was charming and alluring, although everytime he touched her she jumped and shied away. The first week went on, having meals with different unmated hosts.

As the first day of the second week began, she was told she would be having breakfast with Glorfindel. The next with a very handsome and virile elf, named Soredel. He was very witty and charming. He tried to entice Fay, bringing only a yawn, which he laughed at.

The following day was fearful, without warning Legolas' father had arrived, he wanted to have time to get to know his new daughter. Fay was terrofied, from all she had heard of Thranduil, he was nearly evil in her eyes.

Maerwen walked with Fay to the huge flet that Thranduil was residing in. When she turned to leave Fay looked at her with fear and seemed to be begging the elleth not to leave. Maerwen curtsied and quickly fled. Fay turned and closed the door behind her.

"Come toward me." Thranduil stated sternly. Fay swallowed her fear and walked forward, to stand in front of the very tall Elf King. He kept his hands behind him and looked her over. "You are very short. Even for a half-elf." He looked at her from her toes to her hair, then his eyes met hers, he stared deeply in to their velvet depths, his chest tightened, his lungs felt constricted. His heart began to speed. He drew his eyes away forcefully, then he looked down her face to her beautiful rose colored lips, he could feel his heart race again. "I have heard the tails from the men of Lothlorien, they say that Lady Fay is beauty and purity. I see that they are not exaggerating. You are like a drug. One look in those brown eyes and a man is lost. One taste of those ruby lips and a man would have no choice. You have bewitched my son. Of that I have no doubt, for you have bewitched me. I feel a need to touch you, to love you. But is not passion that draws me to you, it is the innocense in your eyes, the purity of your love for my son. I am glad you are not fully human. To lose a love so pure, would no doubt kill my son. I would not allow that to happen. Since I know your father, I know that you will live a very long time. Your father is over five thousand years old. He was a regular elf until he started traveling with humans. He became accustomed to their ways, and soon renounced his elvan heritage. He married a woman of Dale, when she died in child birth, he chose a woman from Bree, she died after a meer eighty years. Then he left and we never saw him again. Now here you are, your beauty is that of his mother Muriel, the fairest of all elvan women. Her hair the color of mahogany, eyes the color of deep brown velvet. Your father very handsome, your aunt like a beautiful storm. Now you are here. If I had not know who you were I would have sworn you were a small version of Muriel. Your mother must have been very small and beautiful. Errolyd was vain, even about the women he took." Thranduil finally ended with a smile.

"I have a likeness of her, would you like to see it?" Fay asked softly.

"Yes, little one. Your voice is also like Muriel's, so like the bells in the wind." He took the locket from her and looked at the picture of her mother. "She was an extraordinary beauty, for a human, though small. I can see why Errolyd wanted her." He stated and gave back the locket. "I welcome you to our family." He stated and held out his hand to her, she gave hers to him and he kissed the knuckles and smiled. "You may go little one, I will see you again tonight, we will be dining with the Lady of Light and Lord Celeborn. Until then my dear." Fay curtsied and opened the door and fled down the hall a bit. Her breathing labored. He had been kind to her, she wondered if she should be worried. Maerwen was soon there and they returned to her flet. She looked out from the balcony, four more days remained.

The dinner with Thranduil, Galadriel and Celeborn was nice, although quite lovely, it was also discomforting. They were all very gracious, but she felt so out of place without Legolas.

The following three days were occupied by gowns, decorations and people wishing her and Legolas happiness. Gifts arrived from the corners of the land. Even though war was emminent, a reason for a celebration always was welcomed.

Finally all was in readiness, Maerwen dressed Fay in a beautiful cream gown, braiding her hair and weaving red and white flowers through the braid, then placed a crown of silver and pearls atop her head. A gift from Legolas' father. He had smiled and winked when she read the card. _'This crown belonged to Legolas' mother, it now comes to you. You are expected to pass it to your first born daughter on her wedding day. Love Your New Father'_ A tear escaped her eye as she finished reading the card.

As she waited she heard elven horns, Maerwen smiled. "Lord Elrond and his court have arrived."

"Oh, yes." Fay began getting stage fright.

"You will be fine. Just think of your love." Maerwen stated and Fay took a deep breath and calmed herself.

A knock sounded at the door and Boromir stood outside. He was smiling and dressed in his full armor, his cloak on one side as befitting a Gentleman Officer. "You have no family here, My Lady, you have always treated me as a dear friend. I love you like the sister I never was allowed to have. I pray you will do me the honor of letting me stand for you and accompany you down the aisle."

"Oh, Boromir. I love you so much. You are the brother I too, never had." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He gave her his arm and she took it sweetly. A tear escaping her beautiful eyes. Merry and Pippin walked after Maerwen, each carrying a pillow with a silver ring on it.

Legolas stood beside Aragorn and Gimli, both smiling with pride for their friend. Legolas had the biggest smile on his face. Thranduil stood next to Legolas' other side. He smiled at the beautiful young woman. Galadriel and Celeborn stood next to Thranduil and Elrond next to Galadriel. Maerwen walked up the steps and went to the left to stand next to Elrond, Merry and Pippin next to her. Boromir led Fay to Legolas and put her hand in his. Then went to stand next to the two hobbits.

When asked Boromir stood as the family of Fay. The wedding was not completely like human weddings, mostly the elders had talked about the commitment one to another. Then the rings were exchanged. Which went over fairly well, even though Pippin dropped Fay's ring and had to chase it down. Everyone seemed to breathe easier after Pippin's little error.

A feast was after the marriage and when it was nearly dark, Legolas and Fay were escorted by Maerwen, Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn to a new flet befitting a married couple. All of their belongings had already been taken there earlier. Before entering Legolas picked Fay up and Aragorn opened the door. Legolas carried her through, Aragorn closing the door behind them. He smiled and the four of them went back to the feast.

Legolas held her for a few minutes just staring into her deep brown eyes. Then he laid her on the huge bed and completely undressed. Laying his wedding outfit neatly on a chair back. He then walked to Fay and looked at her lying on the bed. He sat on the edge and slipped off her slippers one by one, then removed her crown, setting it in it's box on the bedside table. He untied her dress and slipped it off her shoulders and arms down to her waste. Then he put an arm under her and slid the dress to her ankles and then off, laying it over his garments. He slowly drug her small underwear down her legs and off. He then began to caress her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, throat shoulders, arms then he moved and caressed over her breasts, stomach, thighs, legs and feet.

After several minutes he began to kiss each inch of her, her breasts, licking and touching each peak, causing Fay to writhe with desire. Then he kissed his way down her stomach and parted her legs, letting his tongue taste her womanhood for the first time. Fay was beside herself with passion. His tongue taking deep lingering licks of her. When he began to touch her with his fingers, she was nearly weeping for release. He rubbed the nub at the top of her opening, until a slick wetness escaped, he slid his finger lower and let it slip in deeply, then added a second, his movements getting quicker. He returned his tongue to her and licked up the sweet wetness. He then covered her with his body and lifted up on one elbow easing his manhood into her. Slowly until he was fully contained. He laid still for several minutes then began to move, slow at first then faster and faster until Fay thought the bed would break. When they climaxed together he smiled.

"We are one, no longer are we two people. I love you. Legolas stated.

"I love you." Fay stated out of breath.

They fell to sleep and did not wake for a couple of hours, neither moving from their current position. When Legolas woke first, he was still lying on top of his wife, he began to move again and Fay opened her eyes as he began to pick up speed.

They climaxed several more times that night. Then took baths and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning breakfast was very quiet. Everyone just watched the newlyweds.

Thranduil, smiled wickedly and looked at Legolas. "We heard your wife moaning on the other side of Lothlorien. I hope they were moans of pleasure and not frustration."

"Father!" Legolas stated shocked.

"We just want to make sure you were performing adequately." Erestor added.

"You are naive, to the ways of women, we want to make sure she is satisfied." Haldir spoke softly next to Legolas.

"If you don't believe me ask her yourselves." Legolas stated with embarrassment.

"How was my son, did you get bored?" Thranduil asked, that wicked smile of his showing.

"He was amazing!" Fay stated ernestly, then blushed bright red. Legolas smiled and kissed her lips.

"Well, well, I see that talent runs in the family." Thranduil stated and went back to eating. Then all laughed including the Bride and Groom.

That evening while lying in bed after another intimate encounter, Legolas looked at his wife and smiled.

"What are you thinking, a'mael?" He stated.

"I was just thinking, how I no longer have to worry about having to choose the man in my dream, I am married now. The future surely has changed." She stated looking hopeful.

"Don't fret, a'mael. I am never leaving your side." Legolas stated and kissed her nose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Attempted rape. Sexual situations. Explicit.**

Two weeks later they were leaving Lothlorien by boat. Legolas, Gimli and Fay in one, Merry, Pippin and Boromir, in the next and Sam, Frodo and Aragorn in the last. Gimli looked to the sky with a strange peaceful smile.

"What is going on in your mind, friend?" Legolas asked.

"The Lady of Light, asked me what gift I wanted from her, I said none was needed, but she persisted. So I asked for a golden hair from her beautiful head, she gave me three." Gimli smiled and touched a little bag that hung about his neck.

Legolas smiled and brushed his hand against Fay's back. She turned and smiled at him in return.

At the first stop that evening, they were allowed a small fire and they ate will.

That night Legolas pulled Fay securely against him. His arm wrapped tightly about her waist, their weapons in easy reach.

The second day went on with out much incident. The following day brought gray skies, all seemed to be feeling gloomy. Frodo was more paranoid then ever, he walked about turning at every sound. Sam worried for his master and friend. He saw that the Ring was beginning to change him.

As the fellowship made camp, Frodo went to look about, he felt he needed to give the others distance. Boromir saw him leave, he took up his sword following the hobbit in case an attack came. As he got closer and closer to Frodo, the voice in his head called to him, telling him that the Ring would help his people, Minas Tirith would be safe.

He went forward and lunged at Frodo, "Give me the Ring, give me it?" Frodo kicked him and ran disappearing from view. Boromir began weeping, "I am sorry Frodo, it wasn't me, I wouldn't hurt you." Then the attack came.

Aragorn went to find Frodo, Sam followed him. Gimli and Legolas stayed in the camp. Merry, Pippin and Fay went looking for Boromir. As they came upon him he was kneeling, asking for forgiveness. Fay went forward and touched his shoulder, he embraced her like a child to a parent. She soothed his heartache then looked up, she saw the enemy coming upon them "Merry, Pippin run! Run and hide!" Fay called to them. They ran and tried to find hiding places. Boromir began fighting with his sword as Fay shot arrows at the reeking creatures. A large Urakai knocked an arrow in his bow and sent it at Boromir hitting him in the chest, Boromir sounded his bugle, then fought on killing with his sword, a second and third arrow slammed into his chest. Another arrow flew, catching Fay in the right thigh another ripped in to her right upper arm. Then the Orcs and Uraks were there, picking her up. Boromir watched his beautiful friend and the halflings being carried away. He had failed all of them. Then Aragorn was there, with the elf and dwarf, Aragorn swore to Boromir, that he was a hero. Boromir died in Aragorns arms, after the Gondorian told them about Fay and the hobbits. They put Boromir in a boat and sent him down stream with his bugle and sword, wishing his spirit well on the final journey.

The trio began to run, they tracked the abductors. Pausing only to check the trail for signs. They had found one of the Hobbits, leaf clasps. They ran and ran, hours upon hours they ran, when finally near dusk a group of riders came toward them.

"Riders of the Rohiran!" Aragorn called out to them. "Where do you ride so?"

"We ride after Orc, they are getting to bold." The leader stated. He dismounted and looked at them. "What are a Man, an Elf and a Dwarf, doing on our land?"

"How dare you!" Gimli shouted.

"If you were but taller I would take off your head." The leader stated.

"You would have an arrow in your chest before you ever swung your sword." Legolas stated.

"We are hunting the Orcs and Uraks that took our friends. A woman and two hobbits, they would be like children to your eyes." Aragorn stated.

The leader looked at Aragorn and nodded. "We came across a band a ways back, we killed them all and burned their carcasses. My Lord found a woman lying among dead Orcs. She was a small woman, he took her on his horse to Edoras. I do not know how badly the lass was injured. She looked quite disheaveled. We saw no halflings, they might have got caught up in the battle. I am sorry. I am Gamling of the Ridermark."

He waved to his riders and two horses were brought forward. "May these mounts aid you as they did their former masters."

The riders then rode off looking for more enemies.

Legolas put Gimli on the white horse and swung up on the horse in front of him. Aragorn mounted the chestnut and they headed back the way the riders had come. What they found were piles of corpuses burning. Aragorn found another leaf clasp and soon they saw that the hobbits had gotten free and fled into the forest.

"They went into Fangorn." Aragon stated and the three followed, soon they had to veer off and came face to face with a white wizard, they drew their weapons, but he raised his staff and made the weapons fly out of their hands. Then he showed himself to be Gandalf, they were overjoyed.

"The hobbits are safe with a good friend. We must ride to Edoras, Fay is waiting and Theoden needs to be freed." Gandalf stated and the group headed for the Rohan settlement.

Fay opened her eyes and looked about, the walls of the room were hewn from wood and stone. The room had one glass window. The bed was comfortable, though the matress was of grass stuffed into a linen sheath. She stretched and tried to move, her body felt like she had been steam rolled. Her throat especially was very sore. As she writhed around, the door opened and a lovely blonde woman entered. She was tall and graceful, though not an elf. She smiled when she saw Fay was awake.

"Good morning. I'm so glad you are looking better. I am Eowyn, daughter/niece of Theoden King of Rohan.

Fay tried to to make her voice work. She grimaced, and touched her throat.

"I know, your throat is injured inside. Someone has tried to strangle you. My brother said it was Orcs." Eowyn stated as she came closer and poured Fay a glass of water. "Drink this it might help your throat to swallow."

Fay drank the water, her eyes watering from the pain of working the muscles. She hoped that her muteness would not last long. She worried over the dream she had, had at Lothlorien.

"Are you hungry, we have broth. Would you like some?" Eowyn smiled and waited. Fay nodded and Eowyn turned and hurried to get her the meal. Fay uncovered and found herself in a long white sleeping gown, sleeveless, like the one she wore in the dream. She cringed, thinking that her husband was not with her. She wondered how long she had been in Edoras. She hoped she could make Eowyn understand her questions.

When Eowyn came back she was carrying a steaming mug. She looked at the bed then to the window where Fay stood looking out. "You must rest, you're still weak. Come back to bed and drink this broth." Eowyn commanded in a kindly voice. Fay walked back and sat on the bed. She took the mug and sipped it's contents, she smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Eowyn stated.

After drinking most of the broth, Fay sat the mug on the bed side table and leaned back against the pillows, Eowyn lifted the covers until Fay had her legs on the bed then recovered her. Fay looked at Eowyn, she signaled at the surroundings of the room and back to herself. Eowyn watched her then smiled. "You were brought here two days ago. My brother brought you, and told me to keep you hidden from Wormtongue. He is the man who has corrupted my Uncle/Father's mind."

Fay looked sad, then she pointed to the statuette of a horse on the bureau.

"Yes, he brought you by horse, he is not here. Wormtongue had him and his riders arrested." Eowyn looked sad and angry at the same time. There was a sound of horse hooves and she ran to the window. "Riders arriving, I must go and greet them." Eowyn ran from the room and left Fay in the small room. Fay was certain that she had heard a key turn in the lock. Eowyn must not want anyone to find what was inside. She sat patiently, hoping that the door would soon be unlocked. After nearly an hour Fay sat wondering what was going on in other parts of the castle. As she stood to walk to the window again, the door was unlocked and Legolas stood there looking at her, sadness and relief etched in his eyes. Fay turned and walked as quickly as she could to him, limping from the wound in her thigh. His lips met hers and their kiss deepened. All of their worry and fear being drowned by the kiss.

Legolas broke the kiss and looked at her, his eyes staring at her throat. Fay touched it and tried to speak, but only a whisper came out. Legolas with sadness in his eyes tried to smile. Then he looked at her bruised arms, neck and upper torso. He looked away, rage filling his eyes. He moved away, but Fay held out her hands and he was back in her embrace, holding her tightly. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and pulled a chair up next to it. Not wanting to leave her again. After an hour of holding each other, Aragorn walked in and smiled at them.

"We are riding out with Theoden King, Eomer has been set free of the cells. He and his riders have ridden to hunt Orcs that have been destroying homes in the outlaying areas. Do you wish to come with us, or stay with your wife?"

Legolas looked at Fay, she smiled and pushed him toward Aragorn, knowing he wanted to ride out with his friends. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. "I will be back soon. I love you." Legolas kissed her forehead and looked at her eyes, she touched his face and mouthed the words, 'I love you.' He turned and left with Aragorn. Fay looked down at her hands, worried that the dream was coming to a fore front.

As evening came, she paced the room, her husband had been gone so long. The door opened and Eowyn entered with her brother. He was tall, muscular and very handsome. He smiled at her and walked toward her hand out. Fay held hers out in return, he took it and kissed the back of her hand.

"I am glad to see you are doing better. Your injuries were severe. Do you need anything?" He asked, she touched her throat and smiled then shook her head. I am sorry for your throat injury, the Orc that was strangling you, is now gone. Worry not." Fay smiled in relief. He knew she could not talk. Then she looked at his face again and nearly squealed. He was not the man in her dream. Same hair, nearly the same eyes, but older, more rugged. What was going on. A knock was heard on the door frame and Eomer looked behind him and smiled. There standing in the doorway was a young, almost beautiful replica of Eomer. The young man smiled at her and then looked at Eomer.

"My Lady, this is my cousin/brother, Theodred Heir to the crown of Rohan." Eomer held his hand toward the prince. Fay fell to the floor in a faint.

She awoke to find herself back in her bed, a cold compress on her forehead. "You were racked with fever. We thought we had lost you." Eowyn stated.

"Is she alright?" A smooth manly voice asked.

"Yes, Theodred Prince, she is much better." Eowyn told her cousin.

"I would like to speak with her?" Theodred stated.

"Very well." Eowyn stated and curtsied to him. She left the room closing the door behind her.

"I have been told, that you have a throat injury. I am sorry to hear that. I wanted you to know that I find you breath taking, I have been looking for a woman like you, could i persuade you to let me court you." He stated.

Fay pointed to the ring, she pointed to her heart.

"I know, I have been told that you are enamoured to the elf. Certainly that can not be binding, you are of men, not of elves. You need to be with one of your own kind." He stated. Fay became upset and tears began to fall. He looked at her and his eyes showed rage.

"I must be bold, we are going to war, I need an heir. You must choose." He stated sternly.

Fay looked at him with fear, he crossed to her and took her lips with his. She tried to pull away but he grabbed her shoulders holding her in place, the kiss deepened and he swept his tongue in to her mouth as she tried to scream, though silence only escaped. He rose and stepped away, seeing new bruises form on her creamy flesh.

"I'm sorry, but you must choose, the elf or me." He dropped to his knees and looked at her with yearning and fire. Fay wished her husband had stayed with her. This man was very attractive, though forceful. She loved Legolas though, but felt a pull toward the Prince of Rohan.

The prince rose and pulled back the covers of her bed. He looked down her body, he saw her legs bare from the knees down and put his hand on one ankle and stroked gently up to her knee. He saw her tremble. He moved farther his hand firm on her thigh, he moved quickly with his other hand and captured her hands holding them against the headboard. His hand slowly moving upward, until he found her opening, he looked into her eyes as he slid his hand farther, seeing her gasp as he began to move his fingers in her. She shook her head, trying to escape his touch she moved her hips back, but he slid in harder, as he pulled back his hands he ripped her underwear off and pulled her down flat on the bed, pulling her hands down to her waist, he moved between her thighs licking and probing with his tongue and fingers, she tried to scream. He let go of her hands and unfastened his pants, he grabbed her as she tried to move off the bed, he threw her on her stomach and lifted her dress, exposing her beautiful backside. As he was about to penetrate her the door burst open and guards were there with Legolas. He grabbed the man and was about to put his fist in his face, when the man transformed to that of Wormtongue, the guards and Legolas were stunned, pulling back out of their reach, Wormtongue ran around the bed and burst through the glass of the window and was gone.

Legolas, covered the dazed woman he loved and pulled her into his arms.

"I am so sorry Lady, I did not know that the beast had taken my cousin/brother's form, I only now have heard that dear Theodred was killed. Forgive me Lady." Eomer lowered his head and Fay touched his shoulder. He rose and kissed her hand.

Legolas held her tightly, he would not leave her again, even if she was not able to ride he would stay with her.

"Are you feeling good enough to go with us?" Legolas asked as he caressed her hair.

Fay nodded her head and smiled at him.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli stood outside of Fay's door, they were trying to figure out how the wretched Wormtongue, had assumed the visage of Theodred. For some reason Fay was needed to help Saruman, they wanted her for some kind of heir. If she had been impregnated no doubt Sauron would have been the sire. Legolas had already swore he would never leave her alone again. Aragorn agreed, they needed to keep an eye on her. No telling when Sauron may try to gain the upper hand again.

Fay was nearly healed, though her voice had not come back entirely, yet. She was able to talk very quietly. Legolas heard everything, but the others had a hard time hearing her soft voice. After two days the women and children were sent to Helm's Deep and the Fellowship and Fay went to find the Hobbits. They found them soon enough as they rode into Isengard. The destruction of the tower was immediately apparent. The Ents had gone to battle. They found Merry and Pippin smoking pipes, drinking mead and laughing together.

"What are you two up to?" Gandalf asked.

"Oh Gandalf, we helped destroy Isengard, these are the spoils. We have salted pork, smoke and mead for drinking." Pippin and Merry stated in unison.

"Salted pork, you say." Gimli stated licking his lips.

"We have more important things to do, than to celebrate. We must deal with Saruman." Gandalf stated and looked to the top of the tower where Saruman looked down along with the creepy Wormtongue.

"I see you have brought the woman, Sauron wants her." Wormtongue stated eerily.

"Silence, rat. Saruman all is lost, you have betrayed your calling." Gandalf stated.

"I was overcome, I could not withstand the power." Saruman reached out over the edge and Wormtongue plunged a dagger into his back causing Saruman to fall to his death far below, Legolas sent an arrow and ended the sorry existance of Wormtongue. As the slimey man fell a glowing orb fell from his grasp to the shallow water below. It did not attract any attention accept that of Pippin who went to pick it up. Gandalf turned quickly and wrapped the orb in a cloth putting it in a bag and tying it to his pack on his horse. "We must leave this place." Gandalf stated and they turned to return to Helm's deep. On the journey back a warg pack attacked them causing Aragorn to fall over a cliff, they were all mournful. They entered Helm's Deep and Eowyn looked at them trying to find the handsome ranger.

"He fell Lassy. I'm sorry." Gimli told the young woman.

Fay put a hand on her shoulder and walked with Legolas to a bench at the back of the hall. They sat holding one another, wondering how they could win this battle. Hope was falling away from their grips. A slam of a door sounded and soon excited speech was heard coming from the front of the hall. As they stood they saw Aragorn walking toward them. They both smiled and greeted him with hugs.

"The battle is not over friends. We shall fight yet again and we will win." Aragorn stated.

"How can we win, look at the men about you, they are mostly old or too young." Legolas stated.

"Yes but they fight for what is right. They fight for freedom." Aragorn stated. Then the sound of horns were heard and Legolas looked toward the doors.

"Those are no Orc horns!" He smiled and climbed quickly to look over the wall of the battlement. "Elves from Lothlorien." He jumped down and grabbed Fay pulling her by the hand, running to greet them. Aragorn and Gimli ran with them. There standing in front of the army of elves, was Haldir. Aragorn smiled at the elves.

"An alliance once stood between elves and men, we are here to uphold that alliance." Haldir stated.

"You are very welcome." Aragorn stated and hugged a stunned Haldir who soon patted the man on the shoulders. Legolas and Haldir gripped forearms and Haldir bowed to Gimli. When he turned and saw Fay, he smiled sadly and pulled her into his arms. His lips took hers in a deep kiss then let her go. He winked and turned to Legolas, I had not yet, kissed the bride." He smiled and Legolas' anger seemed to ease somewhat. He pulled Fay to him and smiled. She smiled in to her husband's eyes and smiled at Haldir. Haldir would always be dear to her, but Legolas was her only love.

As the battle began Fay stood next to Gimli and Legolas, she had her weapons and was dressed for the battle. As they fought she could hear Legolas and Gimli competing for the number of kills. She smiled and slashed another throat of an Orc who had climbed over the wall, they soon had to move back, as she saw the huge Urakai aiming she looked to see where his shot would land. She saw Haldir and paniced. She ran and dove just as the arrow flew and knocked Haldir to the ground, she laid on him, he looked in her eyes with relief and then fear. The color was draining from the lovely woman's face above him. He moved his hand down her back and felt the arrow embedded in her. He pulled her to him and began to yell for Legolas and Aragorn, any one who was near by.

Legolas heard and ran to him, seeing his wife, lying unmoving, the arrow lodged in her the center of the left of her back. He dropped to his knees and felt the entrance of the arrow, he swiftly pulled it out, as Aragorn took a clump of moss and leaves crushed between his fingers and shoved it in the whole. They lifted her up and Legolas took her in his arms and down into the caves of Helm's Deep. He put her in the hands of Eowyn and the healers, then returned to the battle, soon the enemy had pushed them back behind the second battlement, trying to break the second door.

"Fay called out to Gamling, "Be cautious of the floodgate, there is a small entrance."

He looked toward the waterway and waved to several of his troop to follow him and they killed all who were trying to enter the gate, but a large black orb was smoking under the wall in the floodway, Gamling yelled and soon men were throwing buckets of sand and water on the smoking bomb, causing the fuse to be extinguished. The floodgate would hold. Fay hoped she hadn't caused a rift in history because of her warning. As dawn began, she heard the calls and the sounds of riders coming, Gandalf had found Eomer and his riders.

Helm's Deep had been saved.

That night while sleeping together in a large room, Pippin walked to Gandalf and slipped the shinning orb away from him, staring at the evil object, Fay sat up and screamed his name. The others bounded from their beds Aragorn grabbed the orb away and was brought to his knees. Gandalf covered it and returned it to the bag. He looked at Pippin with anger, but his anger soon left and he patted the trembling shoulder of the crying Hobbit.

"I meant no harm, I just wanted to see it again." Pippin sobbed.

"I must ride for Minas Tirith, they must ride with me. There is no other way. I shall take Pippin and Fay to the safety of the White Tower." Gandalf stated.

"No! She is not leaving my side!" Legolas stated loudly.

"She can not stay with you, she is badly injured and needs rest. Minas Tirith will not shun her." Gandalf stated soothingly.

"It's alright, my love. I have had no other dreams. Wormtongue and Saruman are gone. I'll be safe with Gandalf." Fay stated, knowing this had to be. She could not go to the valley of the dead with them, she could not be on the battlefield in her condition.

"I know you are right, I just worry, I will never see you again." Legolas stated sadly.

"You will, I know. I have seen his face." Fay stated and looked deep in her husband's eyes and put his hand to her stomach. Legolas looked at his hand and a grin spread.

"You are with child?" Legolas stated softly, "My child grows with in you." He stated and looked to his side where Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf stood. They beamed their joy at him. "I understand now, why you must be taken to Minas Tirith. I will miss you. I love you, a'mael." He stated and kissed her lips softly, still holding his hand to her stomach.

As they packed their belongings on the horses and mounted, it was mid morning. Legolas and Fay kissed once more and she followed Gandalf who rode with Pippin on Shadowfax, Lord of Horses, and Fay rode a lovely black mare from Rohan. They rode fast and did not stop until reaching the gates of Minas Tirith. They were greeted by Faramir and led to talk to his father Denethor, Fay was given a room to recooperate in, Denethor finding her quite fetching. He sent Faramir to attend to her. He looked deep in her eyes as he entered her room with the healer and smiled.

"I hope one day, I can find a love as strong as the one you have for yours." Faramir stated and bowed to Fay. She smiled back at the man, his soul so pure and kind. She remembered how he was referenced in the books and she smiled again. He was the heart of the story. Always kind and true. He left her and returned to the throne room, only to be sent to Osgiliath. Fay feared she would never see the kind man again. She knew he was made specifically for Eowyn. They would be perfect together."

As Fay grew in strength she hoped all was going well. She heard of Denethor killing himself after trying to kill Faramir with him. She had visited him several times, making sure he was alright. Pippin entertained both of them. When the battle escalated and the war came to them, she and Faramir had watched, then hurried to the Hall of Healers when Eowyn and Merry were brought in. Faramir looked at Eowyn with respect and pity. It would soon, become love. As the final battle was fought, Frodo had managed to destroy the ring and the land became brighter as the stormclouds from Mordor subsided.

All was right when Frodo and Sam were saved by the giant eagles and brought back to Minas Tirith. The coronation of Aragorn, now King Elessar was under way, Arwen was there, Legolas and Fay, stood watching and smiled as the now King took his lady in his arms kissing her.

Legolas and Fay traveled to Mirkwood and were given a wing of the castle. When Thranduil saw that Fay was with child he ordered a celebration. Many people attended including the King Elessar and Lady Arwen. Eight months later, another celebration was held for the birth and naming of the Elflings. For Fay had twins. A girl and a boy. At the celebration they were named Isilme, moonlight for the girl and Romen, sunrise for the boy.

They had light brown hair and gray eyes. As they grew, they learned many things from their parents, grandfather and the many extended families they had. Isilme grew to be more beautiful then any of the elves of Mirkwood. She was not only beautiful, but a natural warrior. She and Haldir were married and she moved to Lothlorien. Romen fell in love and married the beautiful granddaughter of Aragorn and Arwen, Princess Alyssa.

Thoughout the many years Legolas and Fay had four sets of twins. After Isilme and Romen, came Fantasia and Emery, Fay wanting to have some of her homeland brought in. The next set were named, Elessan and Borom, twin brothers to honor Elessar and Boromir, lastly Ranewen (light) and Earwen (dark) because the twin girls were one blonde like their father and one with mahogany hair like their mother. They married the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, and moved to Rivendell. Elessan and Borom went to live with Faramir's people marrying their line. Fantasia and Emery left to Valinor with their grandfather when they were five hundred years old.

Fay and Legolas with Gimli left to Valinor soon after...

Lay down  
>Your sweet and weary head<br>Night is falling  
>You have come to journey's end<p>

Sleep now  
>And dream of the ones who came before<br>They are calling  
>From across the distant shore<p>

Why do you weep?  
>What are these tears upon your face?<br>Soon you will see  
>All of your fears will pass away<p>

Safe in my arms  
>You're only sleeping<p>

What can you see  
>On the horizon?<br>Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea  
>A pale moon rises<br>The ships have come  
>To carry you home<p>

Dawn will turn to silver glass  
>A light on the water<br>All souls pass

Hope fades  
>Into the world of night<br>Through shadows falling  
>Out of memory and time<p>

Don't say  
>We have come now to the end<br>White shores are calling  
>You and I will meet again<p>

And you'll be here in my arms  
>Just sleeping<p>

What can you see  
>On the horizon?<br>Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea  
>A pale moon rises<br>The ships have come  
>To carry you home<p>

And dawn will turn to silver glass  
>A light on the water<br>Grey ships pass  
>Into the West<p> 


End file.
